1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a quadrature modulation demodulation circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A quadrature modulation circuit included in a quadrature modulation-demodulation circuit multiplies I signal and Q signal by local frequency signals which have phases shifted from each other by 90 degrees, respectively, and adds the resultant multiplied signals so as to generate a modulation wave output. There is also a quadrature demodulation circuit that multiplies a modulation wave input including I and Q signals by each of local frequency signals having phases shifted from each other by 90 degrees so as to generate demodulation wave outputs of the I and Q signals in a baseband or an intermediate frequency band.
Related art is discussed, for example, in non-patent document “The Design of CMOS Radio-Frequency Integrated Circuits” Second Edition, Thomas H. Lee, FIG. 2.11, Page 61.